Life, Love, and Dealing with it All
by Courtlynn D
Summary: A collection of Willow and Tara drabbles set throughout the series. Not planning on their ever being M material in here ever, so don't worry.
1. Proposal

**A/N: So this going to be where all my Willow and Tara related drabbles are going. I'm putting Weak in here too because that's another Willow/Tara related drabble as well. I'm not putting the Untitled poem in here though, because I just want drabbles in here, and not poems.  
**

**Description: Willow wonders how to propose to the love of her life. Set early in season 6.  
**

* * *

_Tara Rosenberg? It has a good ring to it._

_  
Willow Maclay? Not so much._

_  
Is it too selfish to want my last name be the ending to both our names? Knowing Tara, she'd be okay with "Ravenfishburger" as her last name. She really does too much for me._

_  
I haven't even found a ring yet! Gold or Silver? Princess cut or not even have a diamond at all?__Oh! What if I make and imbue a ring with magical protections and so she'll always be safe! But what if I can't make it pretty enough for her? I don't want to ruin her only ring! No, making a ring is just full of not goodness for everyone._

_How am I gonna ask her? It's gotta be super special.  
OH!!! I'll make my entire proposal-type thing without magic! She'll love it cause she'll know that I can do back breaking work for her!_

_Well...besides the other backbreaking work heh, heh...Wait, AH! No! Willow! Get your mind out of the gutter! This is not "Fantasize About Gorgeous Tara" time! This is "Fantasize About Proposing To Gorgeous Tara" time!_

_Am I rambling in my head again?  
Yes, yes I am._

_I'm going to stop the rambleage now...I think I ll go...do...something._

_..._

_...Tee, hee...Backbreaking work._

_Oh, darn it! Not again!_

* * *

**A/N: Virtual cookies to those who review!**


	2. Weak

**A/N: So this is Willow confessing something to an audience that doesn't really exist. Comprende? **

**Set in the beginning of season 7, when she is at the witches covenant in Britain.  
**

* * *

The one thing I could never bring myself to tell anybody is that when I was with my dark side, I could see a little film of Tara's death playing in my head, over and over again. Like it was branded into my skull, that little memory was what fueled my passion to do all of those horrible things to everyone. While I flayed Warren alive, I saw the bullet go through my love's body. When I fought off Buffy and Giles, I saw Tara fall to the floor. When I summoned that satanic temple to kill the World, I saw the light in Tara's eyes fade away. That last memory of her was the pivotal thing that drove me to commit all those horrible acts of evil. Years later, looking back at my actions, I am ashamed of myself that I used her in that way, tainting everything that Tara had stood for, creating a monster out myself because I was too weak to accept death.


	3. Rain Dances

**A/N: Talkfic. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Tara?_

_What is it, Sweetie?_

_Do you think it's weird that I celebrate Christmas even though I'm Jewish?_

_Not really. But I'm not really judgmental of you._

_I really do appreciate that, you know._

_You do?_

_I really do. It's nice to know the love of your life loves every part of you._

_Well I do love every part of you. Even the crazy Willow parts._

_Oh! Like the time me and Buffy ran out when it was raining outside and started doing the rain dance to get the rain to go away?_

_*Laughs* Exactly! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen, by the way._

_I just can't believe Buffy fell for it. All that I had to say that the dance would evoke some goddess of rainy things and if we do the dance well enough, she will be pleased and stop the raining._

_Buffy's not that educated when it comes to the magics though. You can't really blame her._

_Oh come on! Doing a stupid rain dance to please a rain goddess? You gotta be thick to not get that you're being messed with._

_*smirks* I bet we could do the same thing to Xander._

_You're on!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Random? Yes.**_  
_


End file.
